In Defiant Challenge
Category:questsCategory:Jeuno Quests de:Den eigenen Grenzen zum Trotz |requirements=Level 50 |items=Required: Bomb Coal Exoray Mold Ancient Papyrus Recommended: Pouch of weighted stones Magicked astrolabe Optional: Exoray mold crumb Bomb coal fragment Ancient papyrus shred |title=Horizon Breaker |repeatable=No |reward=Raises level cap to 55 |previous= |next=Atop the Highest Mountains |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Maat asks you to collect a Bomb Coal, an Exoray Mold, and a sheet of Ancient Papyrus. Trade them to him for your reward. Key Items Method NOTE: You must start quest with Maat to use the Key Item Method below. UPDATE: Confirmed (May 2015), you are now able to use a combination of Key Items or farmed items. Exoray mold crumb (Crawler's Nest): *One piece is located amongst the Exorays on Map 2 at ( ). Use a form of Sneak to click the ??? and not aggro Exorays. You must have Invisible to reach the ???. *The second ??? can be found on the path from ( ) on map 1 going to map 3. *The third one ( ) on map 3 further along the same path. Use Sneak to avoid Exorays. *YOU MUST CLICK ALL THREE ??? to receive the Exoray Mold. Bomb coal fragment (Garlaige Citadel): *All the pieces can be obtained on Map 2 in Garlaige Citadel, using Sneak and Invisible to avoid aggro from monsters. **Use a Pouch of weighted stones to get past the first Banishing Gate. *The ??? are located at ( ) in the first room on the right from the east, southeast ( ), and ( ). *YOU MUST CLICK ALL THREE ??? to receive the Bomb Coal. Ancient papyrus shred (The Eldieme Necropolis): *The pieces are all located on Map 1 in the small rooms containing Braziers. *The ??? are located at ( ), ( ) and ( ). ** The Magicked astrolabe will open any door when you click on it. If you did not grab it: The switch to control the gates is at ( ) in the middle, and watch out for squares that look like they're filled with gravel as they might be false floors. **Circumspection from the Grounds Tome is an excellent method of obtaining these pieces. *YOU MUST CLICK ALL THREE ??? to receive the Ancient Papyrus. *'Note:' Having the key item Ducal Guard's Lantern from the unmarked quest Save My Sister will prevent you to get Ancient papyrus shreds from any brazier, finish the quest first to get them. Farming Method # Bomb Coal from an Explosure #*Explosures can be found at ( ) past the first Banishing Gate. This can be reached from Sauromugue Champaign (S) solo by going through the Cavernous Maw but you need to go through Garlaige Citadel (S) so you can reach the maw. #*The drop rate on Bomb Coal is very high, although not 100%. It is possible to get as many as four Bomb Coals from a single Explosure. # Exoray Mold from an Exoray #*Exorays are located in the tunnel on the way to the donut room (third tunnel from the left after drop) starting at ( ) on the 1st map. #*It is strongly recommended for all mages, paladins, and /nin to bring echo drops to combat silence gas. Tanks should keep exorays facing away from mages. #*Exorays have a potent, ice-based move called Spore that causes paralysis, so mages are recommended to sub /whm. # Ancient Papyrus from a Lich #*There are three places where you can find Lich. The first area is the best place but the hardest to get to. #*# Enter The Eldieme Necropolis from the ( ) entrance in Batallia Downs. #*#*This entrance can be reached by going through Beaucedine Glacier or by Lycopodium (NPC) porting. #*#*Follow the paths downhill in Beaucedine Glacier and enter Batallia Downs at ( ). #*# Enter The Eldieme Necropolis from the ( ) entrance in Batallia Downs. #*#*You can find Liches on the first level as you travel around although spawns are sparse. #*#*This same area is where the ???s for the key items spawn, so if you go there, you're better off clicking those instead. You must get all three key items to use this key item. #*# Hume Bones camp in The Eldieme Necropolis #*#*Enter from the ( ) entrance in Batallia Downs. #*#*You will need 2 or more members of the party to control the plates that open doors. #*#*At the first intersection at ( ), go South. Head to the gate room at ( ). You need to go through Odin's Gate (facing west), then continue North to ( ). Someone must then flip a switch to open Shiva's Gate. Immediately on the right after you pass through Shiva's Gate is a switch that you can trigger to let the rest of your party through. #*#*Once through the gate, head North to the center of the room at ( ) and fall down hole marked A'''. #*#*When you land, head east and you'll quickly reach Hume Bones area. There are 2 to 4 Liches available for pulling. '''Warning: Elemental danger. If you don't want to aggro elementals, you may camp in the large staircase between the Ka room and Lich room, but you will have to pull the Fallen Knights or pet-pull the Liches under the effect of sneak.